Since the World's Been Turning
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: Jess makes a decision about his future, bonds with a cat, and Lorelai has an unexpected guest show up to her birthday party. Part 14


**Heads up everyone, I made a playlist on spotify that goes with this series (and the music goes out past this fic. All the songs after Billy Joel's We Didn't Start the Fire has to do with future installments. I'll let everyone speculate the meaning behind the songs.;)) I can't put links on this site, but the playlist is named Book Half Unread Playlist and my username over there is badwolfchild if you want to search for it.**

**Title from Billy Joel's We Didn't Start the Fire**

0000000000000000000000

Oliver gets changed in record time, then runs down the stairs and hopes he doesn't bump into his father on the way out. He almost makes it too, before being stopped in the foyer.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Oliver sighs. This is the first time his father has decided to speak to him after their shouting match they had last week when they got back from Paris' speech that ended with him slamming his door shut mid screaming. Ever since then, he's been holding himself up in his room except to go to school, counting down the days until his parents leave again. They seem to be here for the long haul though, showing no signs of taking off like usual any time soon.

"Don't make me ask again."

"Not that it's any of your business," His dad's eye twitches at that. "But I'm going to Stars Hollow."

"Off to see that _Jess?"_

Even without the way he spits that name out, Oliver knows exactly what he thinks of Jess. His exact words being, "_I don't care who you want to fuck, but the least you could do is pick someone with some pedigree. Even that Lorelai had the sense to screw around with someone at her standing!"_

"For your information, there was a fire at the inn Lorelai runs early this morning. I told Rory I'd come help out, unless you have a problem with that?"

That gets a reaction out of him. He softens slightly, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry to hear that. Was anyone hurt?"

Surprised he seems actually genuinely concerned, Oliver shakes his head, lowering his own voice. "No, everyone got out, but the place was fully booked and no one can get their things until tomorrow." Squaring his shoulders, Oliver lifts his head and gets ready to start fighting again. "Now, I don't care what you think of Jess or Lorelai, you've made your opinion of them perfectly clear, but Rory is my friend and I promised her I would come and help. _You_ were the one that told me if I make a promise I should stick to it." He can't help but add that little jab at the end.

Not able to argue with that, Luther purses his lips. "Fine. But you better be home by seven."

"Fine." Without another word, Oliver spins around and slams the door shut with a little more force than necessary.

0000000000000000

The diner is the most packed Oliver's ever seen it. He wades through the people until he gets to the counter, stepping off to the side until Jess spots him.

"Hey." He greets him with a kiss after dropping off some plates of food at a table. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you around here for a while."

"Rory told me about the fire at school. Even my father isn't heartless enough to not let me come help out. And by the looks of things you guys can use all the help you can get."

"You can help by getting him to go upstairs for ten minutes and eat." Luke cuts in before Jess has the chance to say anything. "And before you start arguing that you ate at school, I know you didn't go. You're welcome for calling them by the way."

Oliver bites back the smile forcing its way on his face as he watches Jess open and close his mouth a few times. Luke really is one of the only people that can render Jess completely speechless.

"How?" Jess finally asks.

"Michel called Lorelai who then called me to say that you skipped to help out. Now here, go upstairs and eat this." Luke turns to Oliver. "Make sure he takes a break for at least ten minutes. Twenty preferably."

Oliver nods. "Yes, sir."

Jess sighs, snatching the plate. "Fine. I'll be back in exactly ten minutes."

As they leave, Luke shoots Oliver a look, which he returns with a minute shake of the head and mouthing 'twenty'. Luke nods, mouthing back a thanks.

"I hate it when the two of you team up against me." Jess complains as he takes a seat at the table up in the apartment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Oliver says with a smirk as he grabs a fry off Jess' plate. "So," He changes the subject. "I'm guessing Luke didn't see Paris' little speech if he's letting us be alone up here."

Jess shakes his head as he swallows his bite of burger, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Oh, no. He did. He was just more interested in the fact that I got into Harvard and hid it from him. After that shock wore off he then stuttered his way through a safe sex talk which I'm pretty sure he was more uncomfortable for than me."

Oliver buries his face on the table. "Oh, god. That's so embarrassing."

Jess only laughs more. He decides to go easy on him though, and changes the subject. "After that, I've been stuck having to sit through talks with Lorelai and Rory about what school to go to. I've made it known that I really couldn't care less and will just go where Rory goes, but they've still made me participate in the great 'Pro/con list of '03'."

Oliver sits up, letting his tone shift to a more serious one. "You're going then? To a university?"

Jess sighs with a shrug. "Kinda have to now, what with everyone knowing I got into Harvard. I mean, Luke said he didn't care what I did, but he just seemed so happy, you know? The only condition I made with him is that I'll only go if I can get a full ride. I'm not letting him pay a cent for me, he's done enough already."

Oliver nods in understanding. He doesn't say it, but he's sure Luke would happily pay anything for Jess. In the two years he's been a parent for Jess, he's done more than Oliver's own father has done for him his whole life. Hell, Luke's done more for _him_ than his own father, and he's only known Luke since September.

"Well, between Rory and Lorelai, I'm sure you'll figure something out. In other news, Paris will be upset that we aren't going to be, as she said, 'Sexing it up' at Harvard. This came in the mail this morning. I managed to swipe it before my dad saw." He pulls out a folded envelope from his back pocket, tossing it to Jess.

Without even opening it, Jess figures out what it is with a frown. "You got the small envelope. I'm sorry, I know how much this meant to you."

"To be honest, I'm kind of glad I didn't get in."

"Wow, if you're that sick of me, there are easier ways to break the news."

Oliver pauses, trying to figure out what he means. He gasps and smacks Jess on the arm a second later. "This isn't about the sex thing, you dork." Jess snorts. "I _meant,_ Harvard was more of my dad's thing. It's where he went, so it was drilled into my brain that it's where I should go too. Now with that option off the table, I get to go where _I_ want to go."

Jess leans back in his seat with a smirk. "Look at you, a regular Jim Stark. Dating a guy from the wrong side of the tracks, now going to a school you want. You've gone so far, my young grasshopper."

It's Oliver's turn to snort. "Shut up. 'Wrong side of the tracks'. You're a bigger nerd than I am."

"You take that back!" Jess says with his mouth full, so it comes out more of a, 'yo' 'ake 'at b'ck'.

"Let's see… which one of us was it that got into Harvard again?"

"I'm still saying that that was a fluke!"

"And who in this room is getting near perfect grades?" Oliver continues on, ignoring Jess' complaints.

"I go to a public school! A monkey could get my grades."

"You got a 1500 on the SATs. You really think a monkey can do that?"

Jess shrugs. "So I'm a clever monkey. The more important question is, how did you know my SAT score? Luke doesn't even know that." Then, before Oliver gets the chance to speak, Jess groans. "It was Rory, wasn't it. I _really_ need to stop telling her everything."

"But you won't."

"No, probably not."

0000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Luke finishes serving the last of the people from the fire as the door opens with a chime. Figuring it's Jess returning from tagging along with Lorelai and the others to check the damage at the inn before school, he turns around after putting the coffee pot back, freezing in place and blinks a few times, not believing his eyes.

"Jess, what do you have there?" He manages to ask.

The teen stops on the way to the stairs. "A smoothie. It's strawberry banana. Did you want some?" Jess holds out the drink.

"No, not the-" Luke pauses, gathering his thoughts. "The cat, Jess. Why the hell are you holding a cat?"

"Oh, you mean Billy Joel here?" Setting his jamba juice on the counter, he adjusts his hold on the orange cat. "He's some stray that Sookie was babying at the inn for the past few weeks. Lorelai asked me to see if Babette would take him in."

Luke pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "So why exactly do you still have the damn thing then?"

"He didn't get along well with Apricot."

"Babette couldn't take him because he doesn't like fruit?"

"No, Apricot is the cat she currently has. Do you talk to _anyone_ in this town?"

Luke sighs. "Jess, _no-"_

"Relax." Jess cuts him off. "I'm just holding onto him until I can find someone that can take him."

Luke thinks it over. "Fine." He finally says. He holds up a finger before Jess can run upstairs. "You got one week though, you hear me? One week. Then that thing is out on its ass. And one more thing. Why Billy Joel?"

Jess looks down at the cat, then up at Luke with a smirk. "Because he didn't start the fire." With that, he grabs his drink and runs upstairs.

Luke bites back a groan at the terrible joke. "Your son named it." A woman at the counter says. "That cat is as good as his. I hope you know that."

"Goody." Luke says sarcastically.

00000000000000000000

A week passes, and like the woman said, the damn cat is still hanging around, leaving its fur everywhere. Jess and the cat bonded instantly, and now everywhere Jess goes in the apartment, the cat follows him. True to his word, Jess had put up posters and really did try and find the cat a home, but he got no takers. So now it looks like it's here to stay. And Luke needs to invest in some lint rollers.

Jess is out somewhere, so the cat is sitting a few feet away from him on the couch, staring at him. "What're you looking at?"

The cat slowly blinks at him, letting out a meow.

"Yeah, you got your way. Happy?" Getting up with a stretch, the cat walks up to him, bumping his hand with his head. With a sigh, Luke reluctantly starts petting him, smothering down a smile as the cat starts to purr. "Fine, you can stay. But no clawing the furniture, got it?"

The door opens at that moment, interrupting the two. Seeing it's Jess, the cat jumps down, running up to him. With a grin, Jess picks up the little furball, settling it on his shoulder, one hand used to hold it in place. "Hey, little guy. How you doing?"

As Jess continues to talk to the cat as if he's a person, holding a one-sided conversation full of 'hm's and 'huh's, Luke rolls his eyes at the backwards blue cap that Jess has on. At least this time he didn't raid his closet and steal his shirts again.

"That joke wasn't funny the first time you pulled it."

"Excuse me, Billy, hold that thought." Jess looks up at Luke. "You know you don't own a monopoly on how to wear hats, right? I was working and needed something to keep my hair out of my eyes."

"Give me five minutes and some clippers and I could take care of that for you."

Jess points at him. "Stay away from my hair." He says firmly.

Luke puts his hands up in surrender.

Satisfied that his hair is safe for the time being, Jess turns his attention back to the cat, who's grown bored and started wiggling to get free. "Fine, go on, boy." Setting the cat down on his bed, the cat flicks its tail once, before climbing up to Jess' pillow and lays down, licking itself clean like it owns the place.

Tilting his head, Luke gets up from the couch and walks up behind Jess, snatching the hat off his head. "What is this?"

Jess spins around, but shockingly doesn't make a grab for the hat back. "What's it look like? A hat."

"I can see that, smartass. I _meant _why do you have a hat that says Yale?" He turns it around to where the word Yale is embroidered in white.

Jess stares at him as if he had just said two plus two equals five. "Let me put it this way, I wouldn't be wearing a Yale hat if I was going to Harvard."

Luke snaps his head up, nearly dropping the hat. "You made a decision? You're going to Yale?!"

Jess slumps his shoulders the way he does when he gets embarrassed and groans. "Yes, I just finished working out the scholarship crap over at Rory's. Lorelai gave me the dumb hat to celebrate. Now go ahead, you have thirty seconds to let it all out. You look like you're about to explode trying to keep it all in."

Luke pulls a reluctant Jess into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, kid!"

Jess allows the hug longer than normal before pushing away. "Yeah, yeah, alright, enough already. Geez, it's not like I found the cure for cancer, I'm just going to some fancy school. No need to throw me a parade." He starts to fidget in place, staring down at the carpet and scratching the back of his head.

Luke grips Jess' shoulders so he would stand still and look at him. "'Some fancy school.' Jess, This is _Yale_ we're talking about."

"Really, I thought I just signed up for the Yale clown college. Damn, now I'm disappointed."

"Would you be serious?"

"Do I have to? I'd rather be Halley's comet. Just show up once every seventy-five years or so and then do nothing else the rest of the time." Luke lets his arms drop with a glare. "Sorry, continue."

"You are the first person in our family to go to college. That is something to be proud of. And you did that, all on your own. I'm proud of you and you should be proud of yourself." Jess is still all fidgety, embarrassed in the way Luke knows he gets when he praises him. "Okay, I'm done. Now start brushing your cat more, I'm tired of finding its fur on everything I own."

Jess' eyes light up for the first time this whole conversation. "Does this mean I can keep him?"

"Consider it an early graduation gift slash congrats on going to Yale thing." Luke says gruffly. "And I'm serious, you are doing all the work for that thing. I'm not going near its litter box."

Jess shoots him a look. "Would you quit calling him an it. He has a name." Digging through his dresser, Jess pulls out a collar with a name tag and bell on it already, securing it around the cats neck. Finishing quickly, Jess scratches behind his ears, earning a loud purr.

Luke isn't sure why he's surprised at this point. "You were so sure you were keeping it-" Jess glares. "Sorry, _him_ that you had a tag made?"

"No, the vet offered to make it. He was a stray _and_ was at the inn during the fire, you really think I wouldn't have him checked over before just letting him run free around here?"

No, Luke _hadn't_ actually thought of that, but there's no way he's letting Jess know that. With a grunt, he pets the cat's head. "You got everything you need for the little guy?"

"Yeah, I talked to Kirk and he gave me all the stuff he had from when he had Cat Kirk. And before you ask, yes, I'll pay for his food and litter."

"Good." He takes his hand back, watching as Jess grabs a shoelace and starts to use it as a toy. "You know, I never took you as a cat person."

"One of Liz's boyfriends had a cat when I was six. After they broke up I begged her to let me have one, but she said they cost too much. She got me those stupid sea monkeys instead."

"Well, you got one now." Luke pats him on the back. "So, any preferences on dinner?"

Jess jumps up with a snap of his fingers, startling his cat. "Just remembered, I'm going to Friday night dinner, which I need to get ready for." He grabs his slacks out of his dresser, then heads for his closet. "Lorelai wants me to go so we can tell Richard and Emily about Rory and I going to Yale." He yells out from the closet. He reamerges a second later with one of his button up shirts. "As much as I hate to admit it, Richard's impromptu meeting he put Rory and I through back in November is what kind of kick started the whole college thing."

Luke nods. "That it was. Guess it will just be Billy and I here then."

Jess chuckles as he passes on his way to the bathroom. "I'm sure you two will have a grand old time." He closes the bathroom door, leaving Luke alone with the cat.

He crosses his arms, looking down at the cat. "Do _you_ have any preferences on dinner?" He meows back at him. "Yeah, I thought as much." He ruffles the cat's head.

00000000000000000

Jess waits outside the previously agreed upon location (i.e. in front of Doose's Market) for Rory and Oliver, checking his watch for the third time. He somehow got roped into helping with Lorelai's not-so-secret secret birthday party, and yet he's the only one here. Well, it's better than working at the inn with that stupid Tobin the night manager. It's painfully obvious that he's using the fire as a chance to suck up to Lorelai, being sickly nice to him as one of the ways to do it.

This is the first time him and Michel are actually in agreement on something, causing them to be a little spooked out to say the least. The problem is, him and Michel seem to be the only ones that see right through that snakes little brown nosing act.

He does want this birthday to go well for Lorelai though, as much as he hates all this planning they are doing. Coffee guy broke up with her a few weeks ago, not happy she and Max kissed at the speech. He stayed quiet during her whole explanation, not liking the parallels between her kiss with Max and his own kiss with Chuck. Sure, they're situations were not exactly the same, the biggest difference being that him and Chuck never dated, but it still hit a little too close to home.

Blinking in surprise, he watches Rory and Oliver climb off the bus, still in their Chilton uniforms. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he heads down the block to meet them halfway.

"What's with the public transportation? Feel like going green?"

"My dad found out I didn't get into Harvard. He took my keys." Oliver shrugs in a 'what can you do?' way.

"Why didn't you call me for a ride?"

"We did." Rory says curtly, cutting in. "Check your phone."

Wrinkling a brow, he does just that. "But I never heard it- ah, I see the problem."

"Yeah, it might help to charge it every so often, dummy."

Jess rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'll charge it tonight, if that so pleases the commander in chief?"

"As a matter of fact, it does." Pushing past him, she heads into Doose's, Jess and Oliver trailing behind. Rory starts talking to Taylor about all the drinks she preordered from him for the party.

"So, you manage to get Luke to cave and let you keep that cat?" Oliver asks as Rory and Taylor head to the back.

"Yup. As soon as I told him I was going to Yale, he was like putty. What about you? How did the old man take it when you told him that's where you're going?"

Oliver scoffs. "Let's just say, me not getting into Harvard isn't the only reason he took my keys."

Jess shakes his head, putting an arm around Oliver. An apology is all he can manage, not sure what else to say. Liz may not have been the best parent in the world, but even she wouldn't get mad that he got into one ivy league over another. "Which reminds me, you're not allergic to cats are you?"

"Wh- _No._ Jess, you are not sneaking your cat into our dorm."

"C'mon, what's the point in requesting a dorm together if you won't let me bring Billy Joel?"

"Uh, let's see, and I'm just spitballing here, but maybe so you can share a dorm with your boyfriend?"

Jess sucks in a breath as he pretends to think about it. "Gee, I don't know…" That earns him a snort.

Jess pouts at Oliver. He sighs, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to regret this, but fine, you can bring Billy Joel. The cat, not the gifted musician. And thank you." He adds onto the end, leaning into Jess.

Jess fakes confusion. "For me talking you into letting me sneak a cat into Yale?"

"For getting the conversation off my dad."

"Did I? I just figured I should check in about the cat so I don't accidentally send you into anaphylactic shock. I read that somewhere in one of Lorelai's teen mags that that's a real relationship killer."

Oliver chuckles, shaking his head. "Okay, whatever you say."

"It's true. Right up there with not clipping your toenails and not believing in the moon landing." Oliver pulls his head back, giving him a double take. "Man, I have no idea, Lorelai reads the weirdest magazines." He answers the unasked question.

"Jess! Oliver!" Rory calls as she remerges from the back room, Taylor struggling behind her with a dolly, filled to the top with crates of soda. "I just got a call from Antonioli's. Something about a cheese and sauce emergency again. I need you two to drop this off at Miss Patty's."

Oliver rushes over to help Taylor while Jess stays in place. "Again? I thought you made it clear the pizza needs cheese and sauce, otherwise it's just bread. We're going for the biggest pizza, not the biggest piece of pita bread."

Taylor lets go, leaving Oliver alone holding the dolly. "Uh, Jess, not to interrupt a very important distinction, but help."

"Huh? Oh, right." He rushes over, taking the left handle, Oliver taking the right. They push it out of the store. "Anyway, we need cheese and sauce, don't let Pete try and talk you out of it."

"Got it. And if he even so much as _tries_ to imply otherwise, I'll hit him with my withering glare."

"Good. If you need me after I'm done with this, I'll be at the house. Luke is meeting Nicole's parents, so he pawned off some of Lorelai's list to me. Say, why was there more things upstairs this year?"

"You know, we were wondering the same thing. Maybe-"

"Hey, can we possibly talk about that at a different time?" Oliver cuts them both off. "You know, maybe when I'm _not_ holding up a fifty pound dolly of sodas?"

"Alright, we're moving. See ya, Ror."

0000000000000000000000000

Luke waves goodbye to Caesar as he leaves the diner. He still can't believe he let Jess and Taylor of all people talk him into going to meet Nicole's parents. He's so nervous, he feels like he's sixteen again, off to meet his first girlfriend's parents. With all this in mind, he turns the corner where he has his truck parked and nearly walks into Emily.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry there Em- um, Mrs. Gilmore." It takes a moment, but then it clicks that Emily Gilmore is standing in front of him in Stars Hollow, looking expectantly at him. "Sorry, I uh, I haven't seen Lorelai all day. She's been pretty busy at the inn since the fire, she's probably there."

Emily waves a perfectly manicured hand in a dismissive manner. "Please, you've known my daughter long enough for you to just call me Emily. And I'm not here to see her, I'm here to see you."

Luke blinks. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Specifically about Jess."

Luke groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ah geez, what'd he do now?"

"Oh, no, you've got me wrong. Jess hasn't done anything. It's quite the opposite in fact. You see, Richard told me what happened that night after the bicentennial speech. I would have been there myself, but I was home with a cold. Had I been there and known about this altercation Luther caused earlier, we would have been having this conversation a lot sooner."

Luke shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but what exactly is this conversation? Jess already told me everything that happened and as much as I would like to go give the guy a piece of my mind, Jess begged me to stay out of it. I trust him to know when he can handle things and when I need to step in."

Emily's face hardens and she straightens her back. "You _know_ everything that happened and still are just standing by and not doing anything? From the way my daughter talks about you, I was under the impression that you would care a lot more about the events that took place."

Luke sighs, glancing at his watch. He still needs to pick up Nicole and at this rate he's going to be running late. Not the first impression he wants to leave her parents with. "Listen, was I _happy_ that a grown man called my kid those names and made him feel like he didn't earn his way into Yale? Of course not. I'll never be okay with that. But like I said, I have to trust Jess when he says he can handle things, and from the sound of it, it's just a guy that was being a bully, plain and simple. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." With a nod, he makes his way around her when she makes no indication that she's going to move.

"I really am disappointed in how you're handling this, Luke."

Luke stops, turning around slowly. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, if I were in your place and Lorelai the one being hit, I would be raising hell."

"Wait, _hit?_ Jess was hurt?"

Emily blinks, her voice softening. "I thought you knew. Richard told me he heard yelling between them and then right before he got to them Luther slapped Jess. Jess didn't tell you this?"

"Nope, he conveniently left that part out." Glancing at his watch again, he sees he really _is_ going to be late now.

Emily notices this, letting him go. "I'll let you think over this new information. You know how to reach me if you'd like to talk about it further."

Luke gives a halfhearted wave goodbye a moment too late, lost in thought. Getting into his truck, he reaches up for his hat, forgetting he had chosen not to wear it. In a sudden fit of anger, he hits his wheel. "Damn it!"

He has half a mind to call Nicole and cancel this whole thing so he can go find Jess, but he knows he's been busy with Rory all week helping out with Lorelai's birthday party. They've been so secretive, even he doesn't know what they have planned, let alone where to find the two.

Nicole's waiting for him and was really looking forward to this dinner. He'll just set this aside for now and deal with it when he gets back.

000000000000000000000000

Lorelai sighs as she hangs up the phone, telling Michel as he passes by that the Murphy's just canceled.

"Great, at this rate we'll be having to pay people to stay here."

Lorelai scoffs as she notes down the cancelation. "Can you blame them? I wouldn't want to stay at an inn that just had a fire two weeks ago either."

With a nod of agreement, Michel continues on his way, nearly getting run over by Luke who comes stomping in. "Watch it, lumberjack!" Michel complains.

Luke ignores him, which causes Michel to leave in a huff, and comes straight up to the counter. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait, I'm a little busy-"

"It's about Jess."

Lorelai knows it's bad if Luke came here and didn't wait until he next saw her at the diner. "Um, yeah, of course." She gets the attention of someone, asking them to watch the front desk. She then nods for Luke to follow her.

She leads him to the back porch, devoid of people since there are no events taking place. "What's up?"

Luke takes a breath, running his hands down his face. "Your mother paid me a visit today."

Lorelai blinks in shock. Out of all the things she was expecting to hear, that was the bottom of the list. "Emily Gilmore? About yay big, permanent scowl, clothes that are worth more than my jeep, that Emily Gilmore? Why would she go see you?"

"What exactly do you know that happened between Jess and Oliver's father after the speech?" He asks instead.

"Um, he wasn't too happy about the two of them dating and my dad stuck up for Jess. I'm sorry, what does this have to do with my mother being in Stars Hollow? This conversation is more confusing than the movie _Memento."_

"The two exchanged more than words." Luke says after a pause. "That bastard hit Jess and it is taking literally everything I have not to drive out and murder him."

"What?! He _hit_ Jess? Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Hey, it's not like I kept this from you! I just found out a few hours ago myself right before meeting Nicole's parents. Which, by the way, this is me after I've calmed down, so you can imagine what I was like when I met them. They probably think I'm a nut job!"

Lorelai puts her hands up. "Okay, slow down. Let me get this straight. My mom told you this. She wasn't there that night, so my dad must have told her. They wouldn't make something like this up, so why didn't Jess tell either of us?"

"I don't know," Luke throws his hands in the air. "But I think we should have a talk with Jess now."

"We? You want me to come too? Don't you think that would be a little weird?"

Luke runs a hand through his hair and Lorelai notices off handedly that he isn't wearing his hat. "No, of course not. I just mean you're better at this whole talking thing than me, and this is something that I don't want Jess to get all flighty about. You're the one that's been a parent for eighteen years, and Jess likes you." Luke pauses for a second and starts over. "Please help me on this. I really don't want to screw up."

Lorelai inhales sharply, crossing her arms. She wants to help, she really does, but she fears being there might be more harmful than good. "I'm sorry, Luke. But I really think this is something you need to talk about with Jess between the two of you for now. If both of us show up together and start asking him questions he might feel outnumbered and make him more uncomfortable than it needs to be."

"What if I say the wrong thing, or do something to make this worse? Last time I made a parenting decision on my own, Jess ran away to New York and got drunk at a party. What if-"

"Hey." Lorelai cuts him off before he spirals even more. "You'll do fine. All you can do is try your best. And remember, not one parent on the face of the earth knows what they're doing, and if they say they do-"

"They're lying." Luke finishes with a slight smile, leaning back against the railing.

"Exactly." Lorelai returns with a grin of her own, glad to see Luke calming down. "Now put on your big boy pants and go talk to that kid. He's at my house cleaning out the gutters since _someone_ skipped out on my once in a year house fix up."

Luke pushes off the railing. "Yes, sorry I decided to meet my girlfriend's parents for the first time over cleaning your gutters. Next time I'll have them reschedule. Better yet, I'll just have them call you, let you guys work out a schedule." He turns to walk away after his little rant, stopping and turning back to her when she asks for him to wait.

"Nicole's parents don't think your nuts. They understand what it's like to constantly be worrying about your kid. If anything, it probably won you brownie points with them. Now Nicole on the other hand, she probably thinks your nuts. Although, she's been with you this long, so-"

At this point Luke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay, haha. Real funny. You should be on Jay Leno."

"You think?"

Luke sobers up, giving her a nod. "Thank you for this. You have to do this too often for me."

"You can come to me as much as you like, day or night. If you really feel you messed up this talk with Jess, I'll step in. I just think it would mean more to him coming from just you."

"Alright, I've kept you from work long enough. I'll let you know how it goes later."

"It's no problem. And what's going to happen while I'm away from the inn for five minutes, it's going to burn down? Oh wait-"

Luke smirks. "Well, Jess took the cat, so the place should be safe now. Can you explain why he said that the cat was to blame?"

"The fire marshal assured us it wasn't the cat, but Michel keeps insisting it was. Hence Billy Joel and-"

"He didn't start the fire. Yeah, Jess told me that part. I've come full circle now."

Lorelai leans in as if she's going to tell a secret. "Between you and me, I think the cat looks pretty shifty as well. You better make sure your fire insurance is up to date at the diner."

Luke scoffs. "Right. Leave it to Jess to adopt the world's first cat with arsonist tendencies."

00000000000000000000

Jess sighs as he finishes scooping out the last of the gunk from the gutters. At least it isn't as bad as it was last year. It does suck that he's stuck doing it alone. About an hour ago Oliver left, his father having called and wanting him home. Oliver was reluctant to leave, having rather clean gutters than go home. Surprisingly it was Jess that suggested that he should try and be on his good side, convincing him that if he listens for now, then tomorrow he has a better chance of being able to stay in town for Lorelai's birthday party.

Jumping down from the last few rungs of the ladder, Jess turns around only to come face to face with Luke.

"Geez!" Jess startles, nearly falling back against the ladder before catching himself. "Warn a guy next time! What are you doing, stalking in the yard anyways?" Bending down, Jess tosses the rest of the leaves and other things from the gutters into one of the trash bags.

"Finished early. Thought I'd come check how you're doing." Luke ties off the other full trash bags Jess hadn't gotten around to yet.

Jess pauses, staring at his uncle. "Is that right?" He finally says. "You came straight here, without even changing, to help with the gutters?"

Luke freezes. "Um,"

Jess scoffs. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, wanna tell me why you're really here?"

Luke sighs, setting the bag back down. "Did Oliver head home?" He asks instead.

"Yeah," He draws out. "Why?"

Luke fidgets. Jess waits, letting him speak first. "I, um, wanted to talk to you about something I heard today that happened at the speech."

Jess groans, rolling his eyes. "Not this again. Luke, we _already_ talked about it. I told you what happened, I'd really rather not talk about it again."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Luke rocks on his feet. "That's the thing, I spoke to Emily today and-"

Jess goes on the defensive immediately "Wait, you talked to Emily? Why were you talking to Emily?" Clenching his hands into a fist, he swallows and tries the hide the trembling he can feel just about to start.

"Why didn't you tell me that bastard hit you?" Luke asks the question softly, not a hint of anger in his voice, just concern. Great, Jess would rather Luke just be angry. Anger he can work with, but worry and concern, not so much.

Jess shrugs, bending back down to finish tying off his bag so he doesn't have to look Luke in the eye. "So? It's not like he socked me. It was the wimpiest little slap I've ever had." Jess bites his lip, feeling his blood turn to ice. He didn't mean to let that last part slip.

Luck doesn't seem to be on his side as Luke forces the bag out of his hands and tosses it behind himself. "'You've ever had?' Jess, has someone hit you before?"

Jess keeps his eyes locked behind Luke, wishing he would just drop this. "Does it really matter? Now can I finish the work that _you_ gave me already? I still need to help Rory out after this." He tries to push past Luke to get to the bag, but Luke grabs him firmly by the shoulders and cocks his head until he meets his eyes.

"Hey, forget about the damn leaves and look at me. Yes, this matters. Anything that has to do with you matters to me. Now please answer me, has someone hit you before?"

Jess stops fighting to get away, unable to look away now that Luke has caught his eye. "What are you gonna do? Visit every guy that's knocked me around? That list is long and you know from experience how mouthy I can get. Liz didn't exactly prioritize the patience trait when looking for guys."

"So? You were a kid. You are still a kid. I know I should have been around more before, but I'm trying to make up for it now. I can't protect you if you don't tell me about stuff like this."

Jess shrugs him off and takes a step back, raising his voice for the first time. "What difference would it make if I told you that he hit me or not? Unless you have a time machine laying around somewhere, nothing would change. And I don't need protecting. I'm _not_ a kid."

"But you're _my_ kid! You'll always be my kid, even when you're old and balding and have kids of your own, you'll still be my kid!"

Jess stays where he is. Luke let him go, he can run if he wanted to, but something keeps him rooted in place. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He says slowly, slumping his shoulders. "I knew telling you would only make you flip out. I thought I was helping."

Luke takes a breath, calming down. "Well, from now on, let me be the judge of that. I especially hate that Emily Gilmore of all people knew something about you before I did."

"To be frank, I didn't think Richard would even tell Emily. Like I said, he barely touched me. Hell, _Rory's_ hit me harder."

Luke's face twitches as he fights back a grin at that. "Still, he lays another finger on you, you tell me, got it?" Jess nods. "Good." Jess bites back a groan as Luke pulls him into a hug, halfheartedly hugging back. Luke pats him on the back once before pulling back. "This is just about done. I'll finish up here if you want to go help Rory with whatever it is you two are planning for Lorelai tomorrow."

Jess doesn't hesitate ripping off the work gloves he had on. "Awesome."

Luke shakes his head at him as he leaves, gathering up the bags. "Do I even wanna know what you two have planned?" He calls out.

Jess turns around, walking backwards. "Probably not. See ya later."

00000000000000000000000

Lorelai looks on in amazement as her giant pizza is lowered down with a crane. Rory and Jess really outdid themselves, she thinks as she watches Rory run ahead to join Jess and Oliver across the street. This definitely makes up for the crappy evening she had at her parents. Out of all the things to make her mother flip out, she didn't think paying back a loan would make the list. For her to make such a big scene, in front of Rory and Jess no less, was so far out of left field, it would need three stamps to make the return trip.

Oh well. She'll try calling her mom tomorrow after they've both had the night to calm down and hopefully she can get things back to normal for Rory's sake. Jess' too, since he seems to have taken a liking to having pseudo grandparents he can turn to, even if he never admits it out loud. He was pouting just as much as Rory was on the way back from Hartford tonight at the idea of Friday night dinners being done for good. For someone that had to be 'dragged' to them, he seemed to find a lot of excuses to join them, having been present for the last four weeks in a row.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns expecting one of the town's people wishing her a happy birthday, but instead finds a scowling Luther.

Glancing back to make sure no one is paying attention to her, she turns back quickly and grabs him tightly by the arm, catching him off guard and making it easier for her to drag him around the corner of the school and out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hisses.

He snatches his arm back, smoothing out the wrinkles she caused. "I'm here for my son. He's been ignoring my calls. I made it very clear that I wanted him home an hour ago."

Glancing at her watch, she scoffs. "You wanted him home at six on a Friday? So what, he can sit in his room instead of having fun with friends?"

He glares at her. "Just because you let your daughter and whatever the hell that Jess is to you run around doing whatever the hell they want, doesn't mean that that's how I am raising my son. He needs discipline."

"What he _needs_ is to be happy. Because right now, what you're doing, is only going to make him push away. I know that for a fact because the route you're heading down is the same one that made me leave when I was his age."

"How dare you tell me what my son needs. _I_ am his father."

"Then tell me, what kind of father sees how happy his son is with someone and still wants to rip that away from him?"

Luther reels back at that. "Excuse me? How dare you-"

"You heard me." Lorelai cuts him off. "Go ahead, look for yourself."

He eyes her for a second before huffing and peeking around the corner. Taking a small look herself, she isn't surprised by what she finds. Rory, Jess, Oliver, and Lane are all laughing, watching Kirk and Pete struggle to cut the ridiculously sized pizza with what looks like a saw. Oliver starts to get up to go help them, but is stopped by everyone yelling out a no while Jess goes as far as wrapping an arm around him and pulling him back. Jess says something that has Rory and Lane laughing again, and Oliver give him a mock glare while struggling, and failing, to keep a smile off his face. Jess speaks again, this time getting Oliver to let out a chuckle, shouldering Jess as he does. He settles into Jess' side as they listen to Lane tell a story with wide arm motions.

As Luther sighs in defeat, Lorelai figures they've watched enough. "Go home. Luke or I will make sure he gets home in two hours."

Luther turns back to her, hands stuffed in his pockets now. "Two hours."

"I promise, not a second later."

He nods, starting to walk back to his car.

"One more thing." She calls out to him, having him stop and look back at her. "If you _ever_ lay a hand on _my_ son again…" She lets the threat hang in the air.

"For the record, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to, so I apologize."

"Well, for the record, I don't care if your hand got possessed and a ghost made you do it, you will never touch him again. Now leave, before I stop being polite."

Luther looks like he wants to say something else, but thinks better of it and just nods instead, leaving for good. Lorelai waits until his car is completely out of sight before letting out the breath she was holding, letting go of all the tension she was holding onto. That man made Emily and Richard seem warm and fuzzy in comparison.

She lets it go for now, plastering a smile on and joining everyone across the street outside of Patty's. Luke is the only one that seems to see through her smile, giving her a questioning look. Giving him a minute shake of the head, she mouths 'later' to him, which he returns with a nod. Today is her birthday, damn it, and she will enjoy it. Tomorrow she'll go back to worrying about all the kids.

00000000000000000

**Another heads up, my tumblr handle is badwolfchild. I check it all the time and post headcanons at people's requests. If you check the Jess Mariano hashtag on tumblr and filter by recent, you'll see the headcanons I've answered so far. I'm also thinking of using the hashtag Book Half Unread as well.**


End file.
